Mistletoe
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: A Christmas twoshot. Friends and nonfriends are getting together for a Christmas party, but Mitchie is annoying, Caitlyn is confused, and Nate and Shane are mischievous. What will it all lead to?
1. Chapter 1

** This will be my Christmas two or threeshot-depending on how long the second part is. Hope everyone likes it-reviews are loved!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Talking, laughing, and Christmas music filled the air as several different conversations went on at once. It wasn't a dressy party, but most of the guests had on jeans or other casual attire.

Caitlyn was not exception, walking around the room in her bright blue skinny jeans. There weren't many people there that night that she really cared to see or talk to, but seeing as most of the Camp Rock people had attended, she thought it would be nice to go.

It was Christmas Eve and Caitlyn was in a room full of all the friends made over the summer, in addition to a few _non-friends_ made over the summer. Shane, Nate, Jason, Peggy, Ella, and even Tess were only a few of those she enjoyed laughing with. Mitchie, however, was one she could have gone without celebrating with.

Mitchie was, as these thoughts crossed Caitlyn's mind, standing at one side of the room, watching everyone with a blank look and making no attempt at mingling with her fellow campers. She was probably feeling sorry for herself-as usual. Oh, and staring longingly at Shane, as always.

As though feeling the eyes on him, Shane turned and gave the room a quick glance over. The moment he caught Mitchie gazing at him longingly, he snapped his eyes elsewhere uncomfortably.

"What, Shane, not used to her yet?" Nate asked with a small smirk on his face when he caught his older brother's reaction to Mitchie's stare.

"It's so creepy." He muttered, glancing over his shoulder at the brunette still standing and watching him blankly, and Nate only laughed.

"I'm sure it's not just her-anyone staring at you like that would be creepy." He pointed out in a matter of fact tone, but Shane shook his head slowly, as if thinking deeply, "You disagree?"

"It might not bother me if it were someone else…it just depends on who." Shane shrugged simply, tossing his empty cup in the trash.

"Well, I think it's creepy." Nate stated.

"You're just boring, Nate, what do you know?" he scoffed, "You should learn to let loose at parties-like me."

"Like you?" Nate looked amused, "All you do is stand around."

"So?"

"That's not letting loose." He pointed out to his older brother.

"Well, what is?" Shane shrugged carelessly, glancing around at the various guests in the room. He really wished Mitchie was stop staring at him.

"Okay, Shane, then, I challenge you." Nate's words surprised Shane, and he looked at his younger brother in suspicion a moment before nodding with finality.

"Fine."

"If you think you're so suave and can let loose, I challenge you to get one of the girls in here under the mistletoe over there and kiss her." Nate smirked at Shane's plainly surprised expression.

Caitlyn noticed Mitchie's constant staring at Shane and rolled her eyes before approaching the two brothers with a faint smile. They abruptly fell silent, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nothing that matters." Shane replied, but his eyes were anywhere but meeting hers and her suspicion only grew. And the smirk on Nate's face didn't quell the curiosity any, either.

"Oh?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you are far too untrusting." Shane remarked simply, eye roving around the room and Caitlyn instead turned to Nate.

"What mischief are you two up to now?" she asked with a smile, "Anything I should know about?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Nate's simple response came with a shrug, but the words were barely out of his mouth before Caitlyn felt Shane tap her on the shoulder.

"Come on, I'll show you what 'mischief'." He commented casually. Something inside Caitlyn told her that they were going to play a trick on her or something, but she only rolled her eyes and followed. How bad could it really be?

"You wanted to show me the door?" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows and looked up at Shane with a bored expression, "I don't get it."

"This isn't a door, Cait, this is _technically_ a doorway." He corrected her with mock arrogance and she chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, and what's that got to do with you and Nate acting all suspicious?" Caitlyn asked slowly, trying but failing to piece it all together. Shane looked amused at her question.

"Stop trying to figure it out, you never will." He shook his head.

"Well, then explain." Caitlyn insisted, feeling herself growing impatient.

As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, Caitlyn's eyes widened when Shane leaned down slightly and pressed his lips firmly against her. There was no time to react, but she was frozen anyways. His tongue flicked across her lips before Shane pulled away with a smug smile on his face.

"Mistletoe, Caity." He explained simply, gesturing upward at the spoken object. She couldn't have cared less, though, and Caitlyn didn't even bother to look upward. Her mind was otherwise engaged at registering the fact that almost all the guests in the room were either laughing, whistling (as if Shane needed encouragement), or clapping obnoxiously.

"Jerk." She hissed, slapping Shane across the cheek before pushing roughly past him to grab her coat and dash out the front door. Caitlyn left a red mark and a confused look on Shane's face.

**Merry Christmas Eve Eve! Lol Leave reviews, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second part-just less than an hour away from Christmas!**

**I hope everyone keeps the true meaning of Christmas in mind- celebrating Christ's birth!**

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

There was a general silence in the room after Caitlyn's disappearance before conversation gradually picked up again. The only two that still stood in surprise were Nate and Shane, who were still attempting to sort out what just happened.

Slowly, Shane made his way over to his younger brother with a shocked look on his face. "Nate….what just happened?" he asked in a hushed tone, as if the occurrence needed confirmation.

"What'd you do?" Nate demanded.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked, raising his eyebrows, "You saw the whole thing-I think everyone in the _room_ saw the whole thing!"

"Yeah, but why'd she hit you?" Nate asked quietly, eyeing Shane's bright pink cheek a moment before putting on a frown.

"How am I supposed to know?" he snapped, wondering why it even bothered him so much. It wasn't as though it hurt…too much, anyways. Not enough to put him in such a dark mood.

"I don't think she likes you like that, Shane." Nate shook his head slowly, a disapproving look on his face. Shane rolled his eyes in irritation.

"It was your idea!" he hissed, "Besides, of course she does."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nate's frown deepened at Shane's tone. He was beginning to sound like his old self again.

"All the girls like me." He stated arrogantly, and Nate shook his head briskly.

"That's not true-and Caitlyn is not like all the other girls." He stated firmly.

"Whatever." Shane folded his arms across his chest, falling silent quickly, but Nate had more to say.

"Dude, you have to go apologize to her." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world-which it quite possibly was.

"Why should I?" Shane scoffed, "She's the one who slapped me."

"You're the one who kissed her!" Nate hissed, getting annoyed with his older brother's attitude.

In the end, Nate eventually won out, and Shane was grumbling to himself outside Caitlyn's house, his mood only getting worse and worse. It was all Nate's fault to begin with-shouldn't he have been the one to come apologize to Caitlyn?

Knocking on the door swiftly and waiting impatiently, Caitlyn abruptly opened the door but frowned deeply when she saw Shane standing on her front porch. Almost quick enough to succeed, Caitlyn tried to slam the door shut, but Shane was quicker and caught the door just in time.

"Nate sent me over to apologize." He stated flatly, eager to just get the words out and the entire thing overwith.

"Sent you?" Caitlyn snapped coldly, "Meaning your apology is completely meaningless because you aren't really sorry."

"Who's at the door, Caity?" her mother's voice drifted from upstairs and Caitlyn gave Shane a dirty look before calling over her shoulder.  
"No one, just Shane Gray."

"Just?" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Yes, just." Was her clipped reply, "Just Shane. Just another guy who thinks of girls as objects of pleasure rather than human beings with thoughts and feelings. Just another idiot."

There was an odd silence in which they each only stood glaring at eachother, but Shane soon spoke up again, "You don't know me very well, then."

"Oh, don't I?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow challengingly, "Let's see…you trick me into getting under a mistletoe with you, kiss me in front of an entire roomful of people, and then act all smug afterwards-making me look like and feel like, a fool. Did I miss anything?"

"It's Nate's fault!"

"It wasn't his lips on mine." She stated coldly, but blushed slightly at her own words, despite the harsh expression on her face. The cold air made them both shiver, but Caitlyn didn't even think to invite him into the house. Why would she?

"He dared me-"

"And you have no ability to think before you act. Like I said-typical idiot guy." Caitlyn shot at him, aggravating him even further.

"It's not like I just did it for fun!" Shane spat angrily, "I wanted to, okay?"

"Oh, sure." Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "More like you wanted to make me look like an idiot!"

"That wasn't it." He hissed.

"Oh, yeah? Then enlighten me-because I sure don't see any other conclusion!" Caitlyn stated curtly, looking just about ready to shut the door on Shane.

"It was an opportunity to do something I'd wanted to do for a long time-"

"Like make a spectacle of me to give yourself more attention that you seem to love so much." Caitlyn interrupted him, again. After a momentary pause and seeing Shane steaming in anger she spoke again, "I really thought you were different, Shane, and had started to hope that…"

"That what?" he snapped.

"I just wanted our first kiss to actually _mean_ something." She surprised him by speaking softly, but soon the anger was visible in her eyes again, "I guess I was wrong-you just see me as any other random girl."

"No, I don't." Shane cut in instantly.

"Oh, yeah? That's pretty hard to believe after what you did." She stated coldly, shooting Shane a death glare.

"I just didn't know how to…" Shane huffed impatiently, feeling like an idiot (this was a change) for not knowing what to say, "It was just an opportunity to do something I wanted to do for a long time, okay? I didn't know it wouldn't be like I'd imagined."

"That's a bunch of bull, Shane." Caitlyn stated flatly, "You just wanted to be the center of attention again."

"No, I didn't!"

"You can't convince me otherwise." She stated with finality.

"At all?" Shane asked, irritation clearly audible in his tone.

"Ever." Caitlyn began to shut the door on him, but Shane was quicker-again-and pulled her out the front door and shut it, "Shane, it's freezing out here-let go!"

"Not until I've convinced you that what I did wasn't on whim...entirely." Shane stated stubbornly.

"I admit, the thought of kissing you had crossed my mind on several different occasions, but you've proven my fantasies wrong by what you did." Caitlyn hissed, "You're a shallow, self absorbed, immature, jerk."

"That wasn't how I wanted our first kiss to be." Shane stated in a soft tone that momentarily threw Caitlyn off.

"As if you ever thought about it before." She scoffed.

"I have." He assured her sternly.

"Liar." Caitlyn growled, attempting to jerk from his grip, but failing, "If you had-"

"I wanted it to be more like this." Shane breathed, not giving her time to reply before his lips were pressing fervently on hers, hands slipping around her waist to pull her possessively close to him.

Caitlyn felt her face flush at being held so intimately, knowing that she shouldn't be enjoying it quite so much. The way one of his hands was caressing her cheek as he kissed her took her breath away, and this time she couldn't help but kiss him back.

She felt him smile in satisfaction when she gasped in surprise as he deepened the kiss, and Caitlyn found herself gripping his jacket tightly in both hands. Finally the miserable day had turned into something magical.

When they slowly and reluctantly broke apart, Caitlyn fought to catch her breath as she met Shane's eyes, unbelievably close to hers. Finding herself at loss for words, she only bit her lip in anxiety of what Shane would say.

"I really am sorry, Caity," he whispered, pressing a kiss to corner of her mouth, "I just got carried away by my own eagerness to have you close-even for a moment. The mistletoe and Nate just helped me to jump at the chance. I didn't mean to upset you."

She only looked up at him in silence, processing his words and their just shared kiss. It was taking some time to register the fact that it all was, indeed, reality on not just a dream.

"Please say something…" Shane whispered weakly, looking guilty.

"I forgive you." Caitlyn smile, "And thank you."

"Thank you?" confusion was audible in his voice and visible in his expression.

"For the best Christmas ever." She informed him shyly, growing pink at his own blush but bright smile.

"Mine too." He whispered, "Did you want to go back to the party?"

"Not particularly." Caitlyn shrugged slightly, frowning a little as she ran her fingers over the place where her hand had smacked him not long ago, "Did it hurt?'

"…A little." Shane admitted sheepishly, knowing if it had been anyone other than Caitlyn asking, he would have just shrugged it off and pretend it was nothing. This girl could hit hard.

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn kissed his cheek, "Did you want to go to the party?"

"No…" Shane smiled mischievously, " I have a better idea. Let's do something, just the two of us. Come on."

"Oh, no." Caitlyn spoke, but a smile was on her face as he gave her his jacket and led the way to his car.

**Maybe the Christmas spirit will make someone want to leave a review? :D**

** Merry Christmas again!**


End file.
